A Night at the Inn
"A Night at the Inn" is the first segment of the fifteenth episode of Amphibia. It premiered on July 10, 2019. Synopsis The Plantars stay at a bed and breakfast for the night, but Polly discovers the caretakers aren’t what they seem. Plot The gang find themselves at the edge of the valley, only to see that it is still frozen over. Anne is upset that she still cannot explore beyond to find a way home, but Hop Pop tells her that she needs to be patient. Anne and Sprig soon rush off to explore. When Polly tries to do the same, Hop Pop prevents her from doing so as she is still considered a baby. The group ride Bessie away until she suddenly stops. It begins to rain and they are unable to see what is wrong with her, despite Polly insisting that she can help. They notice a bed and breakfast called the Dandy Lion Inn which they choose to stay at after their tent gets blown away. They are greeted by a couple of horned bullfrogs named Teddy and Martha who kindly offer them four rooms for the price of one, though Hop Pop makes it three rooms because of Polly. Polly manages to swindle her way into getting her own room after she notices that it is unoccupied and Hop Pop reluctantly allows it. However, she becomes afraid of sleeping alone in the dark and tries to hang with Anne and Sprig, but finds both of their rooms empty. She rushes back to Hop Pop's to find his room empty and she gets attacked by a hooded figure. She makes her way down through the laundry chute and discovers that the horned bullfrogs are actually cannibals who have drugged everyone with cookies and plan to eat them. Polly bursts in and rescues Anne, Hop Pop and Sprig and takes out the bullfrogs. The Plantars rush to the barn to get Bessie and discover more snails from other passerbys while Anne spills giant barrels of baking soda and vinegar in the basement of the inn. Anne and the Plantars escape with Bessie and the snails just as the combined chemicals explode; destroying the inn. They make it back home with Hop Pop admitting that Polly took good care of herself and that he will allow some independence for her. Polly has decided to sleep in Hop Pop's bed anyway due to the experience. Later, Anne and Sprig also snuggle up in Hop Pop's bed as well with Hop Pop annoyed at Sprig's cold feet. Cast *Brenda Song as Anne Boonchuy *Justin Felbinger as Sprig Plantar *Bill Farmer as Hop Pop Plantar *Amanda Leighton as Polly Plantar *Dee Bradley Baker as Bessie *Chris Sullivan as Teddy *Kari Wahlgren as Martha Trivia *Cricket Green from Big City Greens appears as a stuffed toad in Polly's room. *One of the stuffed dolls is the mime frog from the episode "Sprig Vs. Hop Pop". *Hop Pop takes one of Anne's phrases of saying "Obvi" short for Obviously. *The Bullfrog family are shown to be cannibals. This is accurate with real bullfrogs who are known to eat anything that will fit in its mouth and will even try to eat bigger things. They will actively try to defend themselves against anything that is bigger than him. Gallery Cricket Green as a stuffed toy.jpg A Night at the Inn - Polly.png External links *A Night at the Inn at the Amphibia Wiki Category:Amphibia episodes